ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Yenaldooshi
Benwolf |affiliation = Zs'Skayr (formerly) Mummy (formerly) Viktor (formerly) |alias = Yenaldooshi The Werewolf Fang Face |ability = Enhanced Strength Enhanced Durability Enhanced Agility Enhanced Smelling Enhanced Hearing Ultrasonic Howls Sharp Claws Sharp Teeth |home world = Luna Lobo |residence = New Mexico, Earth}} The Yenaldooshi is a Loboan from Luna Lobo, a moon of Anur Transyl. Appearance The Yenaldooshi has bluish-grey fur, a long flowing dark mane and a large bushy tail with three sharp claws on each hand and foot. The inside of his mouth is green with his eyes being pink. The Yenaldooshi wears no clothes. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his original series appearance. History The Yenaldooshi first appeared in Benwolf, where it was sent by Dr. Viktor to steal communications equipment from a Navajo Indian reservation. Ben, Gwen, and Max were visiting the reservation at the time, and encountered the Loboan. At first, it was believed to be a Navajo werewolf, hence the name it was given. Ben first fought the Yenaldooshi as Wildvine. During the battle, he was bitten. When the Omnitrix timed out, the Yenaldooshi attacked Ben and inadvertently scratched the Omnitrix, causing the device to become stuck between Capture Mode and Active Mode. This caused Ben to undergo a gradual transformation into Blitzwolfer, as the DNA from the Codon Stream was unable to be used all at once. However, everyone believed that Ben was actually turning into a werewolf. They tried to destroy the Yenaldooshi with a silver pendant covered in the juice of a rare cactus, but were surprised when it failed. It was only after Blitzwolfer's transformation was complete and the Omnitrix symbol appeared on his stomach that they realized that they were dealing with an alien werewolf. The Yenaldooshi later seemed to be killed in a cave-in during a second battle with Cannonbolt, but survived and the device it built from the stolen communications equipment activated without the Tennysons knowing. In The Return, the Yenaldooshi returns with its device, which is part of Zs'Skayr's plan to block out the light of Earth's sun. It frees the Mummy from its prison, and the two then join Dr. Viktor at Cape Canaveral. The Yenaldooshi attacked Ben in a G-force trainer, and later with its two teammates in the NASA graveyard. Afterwards, it was teleported back to New Mexico to activate the satellite machine it had constructed. In Be Afraid of the Dark, the Yenaldooshi's transmitter explodes when Grandpa Max rams a space shuttle into Zs'Skayr's Corrodium projector with the Yenaldooshi right next to it. Powers and Abilities The Yenaldooshi can emit a powerful purple ultrasonic howl by opening it's quadra- hinged muzzle. The Yenaldooshi has enhanced senses of smelling and hearing, as well as enhanced agility, speed, and strength. Like all Anur System aliens, the Yenaldooshi is immune to Corrodium. Appearances Ben 10 *''Benwolf'' (first appearance) *''The Return'' *''Be Afraid of the Dark'' Etymology Yee naaldlooshii is a Navajo term for a mythical creature known as a skinwalker. Trivia *Unlike the rest of his species, the Yenaldooshi does not wear clothes or speak. *The Yenaldooshi was not a DNA donor for the Omnitrix, he merely unlocked the Loboan DNA.